The Daisy
by LavenderCrystalOfRoses
Summary: "Do you get some twisted enjoyment out of teasing me?" Growled Splashpaw. "Admittedly yes." Was the cheerful response. And that was just the tip of the iceberg...


"Hey, Splashpaw." Splashpaw cringed _. Oh, no._

Daisykit sauntered over. "Whatcha catch?" She purred, rolling on her back and widenng her blue eyes.

"Three mice." Said Splashpaw in monotone.

Daisykit laughed scornfully. " _Three mice_? Oh, Splishy-splashy, I'd expect more from even _you_."

Splashpaw stiffened, especially at the words, 'Splishy-Splashy'. "My name is Splashpaw and you will address me as such." He growled.

"My name is Splashpaw and you will address me as such." Mimicked Daisykit in a deep, authoritative tone.

"Anyway, what would you know about hunting? You're nothing but a measly kit!"

"But _I_ have potential." She tilted her nose in the air. "Unlike _some_ cats."

"Hey!"

Daisykit smirked. "Just sayin'."

* * *

"Daisykit, your actions towards Splashpaw in the past moons have been rude, unkind, inconsiderate, and, well-rude. Explain yourself."

"Well, Hawkstar, he tortures his prey before killing it, he puts out his claws during training, he picks on the smaller apprentices. Not to mention he's U-UH-GLY!" She said this last part loud enough for the entire camp to hear.

"Listen, we are aware of his faults-"

"And he smells."

"That is irrevelevant."

"And he's a meanie."

"We aware of his faults."

"And he stinks-"

"That is irrelevant-"

"And he's a meanie-"

This cycle went on for acouple minutes before Hawkstar caught on.

"Listen, Daisykit! I can and will postpone your apprenticeship if this behavior continues!"

The small brown kit's eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Oh, you'd better believe it." Hawkstar felt a warm rush lf satisfaction. At last he was getting somewhere.

* * *

For the next day, Daisykit behaved herself and complained to her mother four times she was bored.

All went well until the day after Splashpaw smugly remarked to her, "What's wrong, Daisykit, you usually have so much to say!"

Daisykit immediately perked up. "Why, Splishy-Splashy, I do believe you missed me!" She purred.

Splashpaw hissed and called, "Hawkstar! She's calling me names!"

"Daisykit, I thought we had an aggreement." Said Hawkstar sternly.

Daisykit's eyes widened, the very picture of innocence. "But whenever did anyone say not to call him that name?"

"Daisykit, isn't it obvious that that name is clearly bothering him?"

"Obvious? I'm just a naive little kit. What would I know about obvious?"

Hawkstar, growled, "Oh, I give up!" As he stomped off, Daisykit gave Splashpaw a look so sickeningly sweet he felt the need to gived himself a very thorough wash. And he did.

* * *

"You are about to learn what happens to cats who dare make me look bad in training." Splashpaw growled, smirking. Sandpaw took a step forward.

"You shut up and let me pass, Splashpaw."

"Oh, I don't think so. You're about to-"

"Hi, Splishy-Splashy!"

"Shut up and go bother someone else."

"Nah. Oh, what's this? Your claws are out? You're attacking Sandpaw?" Asked Daisykit in mock surprsise.

"Got a problem with that?"

"Oh, it gives me such great woe when dear friends break the code." Remarked Daisykit melodramatically. "You poor thing. Your such a big coward, such a poor fighter, you have to resort to being mean. Oh, it's too much to bear!" She wailed, big crocodile tears streaming down her face.

"Shut up. I could rip you to shreds."

"Alright. Lets see." agreed Daisykit amiably.

"Leave now or else. Do you understand?"

Daisykit quietly backed away.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yes-OOF!"

When Daisykit had backed away twenty paces, she'd charged and body slammed him. Splashpaw, winded, desperately searched for air.

"Ha-ha, I win!" Daisykit crowed. "I'm gonna be the best warrior ever!"

"DAISYKIT!" Yelled Hawkstar.

"Not my fault he was threatening Sandpaw and challenging me to battle."

Hawkstar was about to really lay it on Daisykit. But he just couldn't do it. Maybe he was too tired. Maybe he'd just given up on Daisykit. Or maybe it was that Sandpaw was his son.

* * *

"You little snitch!" Splashpaw growled. "I can't believe you!"

Daisykit cocked her head to one side. "What's a snitch?"

"You know what a snitch is!"

Daisykit grinned. "No I don't. Please, tell me."

"A snitch is when you are very bad!"

"Like being mean and breaking the rules?"

"Yes! Exactly! I mean-argh!"

* * *

Hawkstar had been hoping Daisykit would outgrow her constant taunting of Splashpaw, but no such thing happened.

"Daisyheart, I can't believe you are still doing this!"

"Well, I am." Said Daisyheart happily.

"I don't understand. You're a model warrior, but the instant Splashtail comes into the picture-bam. You start acting like an immature kit!"

"Aw, but being immature is so much fun!"

As always with these talks with Daisyheart, Hawkstar began to feel a headache coming on.

* * *

That Leafbare

Splashtail picked his way through the medicine den. He let out a cough. His throat was scratchy and his chest hurt, but he was one of the milder cases. As he knelt to lap some water, a particularly loud, racking cough caught his attention.

Daisyheart.

When she noticed him looking at her from a few feet away, she rasped, "Bye, Splishy-s-splashy."

Seconds later she let out one last cough and died with a smile on her face.

Splashtail stared at Daisyheart's unmoving body, stunned.

Then he padded out. At last, it was over.

 **A/N: Well, how was that? I haven't written a warriors fanfic I the longest time, but then this started knocking around my head...**

 **Question: Who do you think is worse, Splashpaw, or Daisykit?**


End file.
